The Bella's Oath
by Pitchslapped15
Summary: This is the story of how a badass Bella took down the oath and made a nerdy Treble her very own. These are the events leading up to and following the famous "kiss". Jeca all the way.
1. Part 1 - Before The Kiss

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: The Bella's Oath - Part 1

A/N: This is the story of how a badass Bella took down the oath and made a nerdy Treble her very own. These are the events leading up to the famous "kiss". Jeca all the way. T rated for language and suggestive material.

* * *

Rebeca Mitchell achieved what seemed like the impossible. She was getting along with her mother and stepfather, had mended her relationship with her father who had abandoned her at the ripe age of fourteen, she was on speaking terms with Sheila, the bleached blonde, sun worshipping stepmonster, and not only convinced the current Bella captain to let her back into the Bellas, she was passed the pitch pipe by vomit-meister Aubrey Posen herself.

To Beca however, the only important factor in her life was to get Jesse, her best friend to forgive her for hurting him repeatedly throughout the school year. It was later determined the origin of her atrocious behavior was in response to an oath she was forced to take during her initiation into the Bellas, imposed by the current leadership which, made her have conflicted feelings for a certain movie loving nerd she was happy to call her best friend.

After an emotional meltdown at the ICCA Semi Finals, Beca's world was unraveling at a world record pace. She was faced with the reality of loneliness and sought her father's guidance because the alt-girl DJ turned a capella performer realized she needed the 'happy ending' she had always thought was so cliche, but now wanted for herself.

_She became that girl._

As a nineteen year-old freshman at Barden University, Beca believed she didn't need anything or anyone in her life in order to pursue her dream of becoming a music producer. She had trust issues resulting from her father's infidelity and abandonment, resisting the formation of close friendships and was dead set against any meaningful relationships that could eventually turn against her.

_Beca Mitchell was broken._

For the most part she was a loner, an introvert who spent her free time creating her type of music, by blending her melodious voice with other tunes to produce an unique sound she could call her own. On the outside Beca had the appearance of a tattooed badass with multiple piercings who repelled those who dared to approach her however, to the select few she did let in, they knew her true identity as being a vulnerable young woman with a heart of gold trying to find herself in the world.

One late evening a bubbly redhead invaded her privacy and gave Beca one of the biggest shocks of her life as she was practically accosted in the communal showers. Backed into a corner, she was forced to duet with the ginger, later known as Chloe, while clad in her birthday suit and then railroaded into trying out for the Barden a cappella singing Bellas. Since that audition day and her acceptance into the group, Beca's life would be forever changed.

* * *

Jesse Swanson, another freshman was friendly and had an extroverted nature, he had befriended Beca after they unknowingly enrolled into the same internship program which forced them to work together at the university's radio station.

He was a self-acclaimed movie loving nerd who exhibited enough confidence and charm that would later catch the eye of his intern-mate. They eventually became more than acquaintances and ended up spending more time together, including their lunch hour on the quad. He brought her juice pouches daily and threatened to invade her personal space with promises of cinematic exposure of some of today's film classics with award winning music scores he later coined a 'movie-cation' which, she agreed to with reluctance. As their friendship grew it became apparent that Jesse, who had been accepted in the rival all men's a cappella group, the Treblemakers had fallen for the petite girl who constantly provided him with a source of entertainment with her snarky disposition and constant sarcasm he found so irresistible.

_"You have juice pouches and Rocky!"_

She said to him during one of their many lunches, it would become one of his favorite comments from the young attractive woman as she fished to find out if he was spoken for. To him it was a step in getting closer to the mysterious girl who could filet a person with her scary ear-spike or with a piercing stare from her radiant sapphire eyes.

Their friendship blossomed and it became obvious to both a cappella groups that whenever Beca and Jesse occupied the same space, such as an empty swimming pool during the annual riff-off, the sexual tension between these two was so thick, a chainsaw couldn't slice through it. The attraction continued to intensify between them to the point that during a 'movie-cation' screening of Jesse's favorite film, the Treble felt compelled to kiss the Bella, who took his breath away on so many occasions, but was met with rejection that would be the beginning of the downward spiral of their quasi relationship.

Out of fear of having her covers pulled, Beca's walls rose to record breaking heights as she pushed away her best friend one time too many, it ultimately resulted with them no longer being on speaking terms.

What Beca had failed to divulge to Jesse the night of The Breakfast Club screening was that she felt something for him and wanted nothing more than to allow the kiss and let nature take it's course however, with her commitment as a Bella, the damned _oath_ kept her from finding happiness...until the night of the ICCA Finals.

This is the story of the rise and fall of _The Oath_.

* * *

**Barden University - Performing Arts Center - Atlanta, GA - 2012**

"So you're really going through with it?" Chloe asked as the last of the Bellas left the facility after a long rehearsal session.

"Yeah...I don't know what else to do." Beca exhaled with frustration while her best female friend shot her a look of understanding. "All he's ever done was be nice to me and have my back while I treated him like shit, and now I've pushed him away for good."

"Is the one and only Beca 'badass' Mitchell becoming a softy or _could it be love_?" The ginger teasingly sang as her bestie slowly nodded her head. "Oh, my God! You lo-"

"-Shh...keep it down!" She hushed her friend, bringing her index finger to her lips. "Why do you think I'm doing this? All I know is that Aubrey gave me the pitch pipe and I'm going to take advantage of this opportunity. I have to do something to get him back, that is assuming Jesse will ever forgive me."

"Yeah...you really were a bitch to him at Semi's. Even Aubrey felt sorry for the guy and she hates all Trebles."

"Thanks a lot Red...that really helps." Beca's words dripped of sarcasm as she narrowed her eyes at the ginger. "Are you going to help my situation or keep insulting me?"

"I dunno...the latter is always so much more fun-"

"-Chloe!" She snapped. "I'm being totally serious right now! We have less than a week to finalize this shit!"

"Relax! You just worry about the music and we'll take care of the rest."

"What about Jesse?"

"Stacie's already talking to Donald. He'll make sure your Treble is front and center when you're serenading him in front of the a capella singing world."

_Holy shit! When you put it that way..._

"Thanks." Beca responded softly as she took a sip from her water bottle. "Do any of the girls have any idea what my intention is with the new set?"

"Just Amy and Stacie...but they won't say anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're vocal cords have been in jeopardy since the beginning of the school year." Chloe confessed with amusement.

"Nice."

* * *

**Lincoln Center - ICCA Finals - New York, NY - 2012**

Walking up to the stagehand the Bellas were each provided with a microphone and instructed to wait patiently for their cue to perform.

"Come here!" Stacie whispered as she pulled Beca off to the side and started unbuttoning her royal blue blouse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca hissed back.

"Don't hide them. If Jesse is remotely interested...you'll know immediately. Guys can't resist tits and you have them dear, so stop concealing them. There...that's perfect." The busty brunette explained, making the Bella leader roll her eyes to the heavens. "Trust me...I know men."

_"One...two...three...SWAG!"_

As the Trebles broke away from their huddle, with apprehension Beca approached Jesse from behind.

"Hey." Her voice was small and filled with uncertainty as Jesse turned around to face her.

"Hey." He retorted back with sympathy seeing something had changed in the young woman he thought he knew so well.

"Um...good luck." Beca added, wanting to say more, offering him a ghost of a smile.

"Thanks...you too." Jesse responded warmly, making a mental note that the flight uniforms were MIA, then swiftly lowered his eyes to her plunging cleavage before turning around to take his position offstage.

_That weirdo boob checked me..._

Beca shot a smirk towards Stacie who was barely able to keep a straight face. "Told ya so." She mouthed to her new leader as they shared the moment.

As Jesse joined his guys onstage Beca couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Seeing this a cappella singing nerd in a new light, the alt-girl all of a sudden realized her actions could very well change the course of their lives forever. As Jesse continued to sing his heart out and gyrate his hips to their set, Beca's mouth went dry as she wanted nothing more than to press her lips to his and bring his body flush to hers. With her anxiety increasing Chloe, Stacie and Amy surrounded their anxious friend as she felt herself tense up.

"It's cool...he'll come around." Amy said softly for her ears only, and with a warm nod of encouragement from her Aussie friend, she felt more at ease as she took deep breaths to control her nerves.

Benji, having made his debut as the last minute replacement Treble completed his solo and nailed it, earning a genuine smile from Beca who knew what had transpired from what Stacie and Donald had told her. She knew this was all Jesse's doing, he was not only his roommate, he had become Benji's closest buddy, who wanted nothing more than to help this aspiring magician fulfill his dream of becoming a Barden Treblemaker. With Bumper's abrupt exit to Los Angeles, the opportunity had presented itself as Jesse took the lead role of the Trebles when nobody else had stepped up. If anything though, it was his loyalty to the sweet Benjamin Applebaum that ultimately convinced Beca that this was no ordinary college boy, Jesse was mature beyond his years, oozing of confidence with enough integrity and courage to stand up for what he believed in. By the end of the Treble's performance Beca's insides had literally turned into mush, for she no longer had any doubts of wanting to win the heart of Jesse Swanson.

With a thunderous applause from the audience, Beca was shaken from her reverie and needed to re-focus on the task at hand...her Bellas.

_"I love you awesome nerds."_

She proclaimed with affection giving her version of a pep talk while presenting the girls with an uncharacteristic brilliant smile. After Amy's outpouring of emotion of being skinny with fat hearts, the Bellas took their positions onstage as Beca scanned the audience for her father and stepmonster, then the object of her desire. With Donald giving her a wink the new Bella captain blew the pitch pipe, counted down as Aubrey started off their set.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"_

Beca began her solo, walking through the center of two formed rows of perfectly harmonious Bellas, then focused her attention on Jesse as she broke formation from the line of a capella singers. He was literally in a state of shock as the woman of his dreams was singing directly to him with a message meant only for him.

_"As you walk on by...will you call my name..."_

Beca continued to sing to Jesse who looked as though he was about to lose it as the message had been delivered and received. Nodding his head, Jesse accepted her apology as Donald smiled for his buddy's good fortune in winning the heart of the beautiful Bella. With a Breakfast Club signature fist pump in the air from Jesse, Beca matched his action onstage, signifying they were finally on the same page. The rest of the set was perfection as the Bellas gave it all they had and finished their performance to an ecstatic standing ovation.

While on stage the girls cheered and hugged each other knowing they had performed flawlessly and may have even won the entire damn thing. Pulling her dearest friend to the side Chloe hugged the Bella leader, giving her the biggest smile of appreciation for they had achieved what they had never been able to under the previous leadership of Aubrey 'pukegate' Posen.

"It's time Beca...it's now or never." The ginger encouraged on, turning her around and giving the petite girl a slight nudge in the direction to exit the stage. "Go get him."

Without further delay Beca led her Bellas off the stage to their assigned seats directly behind the Trebles. With Donald pulling Benji over to give them some privacy, Jesse walked to the far end of his row to meet up with the girl he so desperately wanted to be his. Dumping her microphone in a random seat, a widely smiling Beca walked up to an equally happy Jesse.

"Told you." He spoke with a soft voice. "Endings are the best part." He concluded, with a smile so vibrant, it reached his eyes.

"You're such a weirdo." She teased, pulling him in by his shoulders and finally pressed her lips firmly to his.

As their kiss deepened the bile retching Aca-Nazi herself, having witnessed the display of affection between a Bella and a Treblemaker, rushed forward in an attempt to break them up. However true to their word to protect their friend, Amy and Stacie blocked Aubrey's path as she inappropriately hollered out, "Wolves Beca! Don't forget about the big hairy, huge clawed, sharp fanged wolves! They'll rip your vocal cords out!"

"That's enough Aubrey!" Chloe jumped in to quiet down one of her oldest but clearly delusional friends. "Let it go."

"But Chloe...the _oath_," The stuffy blonde whined. " She's breaking it!"

"It's over...there is no more _oath_. You appointed Beca as the new captain so it no longer applies." She affirmed as they observed the two freshmen continue their very public display of affection. "Look at them Aubrey...that _oath_ of yours almost destroyed them when they're obviously in love."

"Jeez flat butts...get a room!" The Aussie joked, interrupting the two senior's discussion as Beca and Jesse finally pulled apart, chuckling in embarrassment as their foreheads rested against each other's while trying to catch their breaths.

"That's not a bad idea." Jesse suggested softly, pulling his head away but keeping his hands firmly on Beca's tiny waist. "We could just talk or whatever...there's no pressure. What do you say?" He asked with trepidation as she nodded her head slowly, a blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Guys...I hate to interrupt but we need to take our seats." Cynthia Rose spoke up as the ICCA officials attempted to quiet the audience. "They're about to announce the winner."

Without uttering a word the young couple looked into each other's eyes and knew what the other was thinking.

"There's no better prize that can beat what I've already won here tonight." Beca gushed, her eyes locked on Jesse's, placing her arms around his neck. "I don't give a damn who wins this thing, all I care about is being with you." She admitted to her one true love, pressing her lips to his in a brief but passionate kiss. "You wanna get going?" She whispered against his lips.

"God yes!" He reciprocated back moaning into another sensual kiss. "Let's get outta here."

As the two started to walk away from their perspective groups, Aubrey broke free to face her adversary...again.

"What the hell Beca!" She barked out. "Have you lost your mind? I knew you were hooking up with him. Where are you and this _Treble_ going?" Emphasizing the 'T' she made it sound like a filthy word.

With Jesse about to go postal on the blonde, Beca placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"It's okay Jess...I've got this." With a new confidence she didn't have before Beca confronted her former captain. "It's none of your damn business Aubrey! Like I told you before, you don't have the right to dictate who I'm with." She paused to consider her actions. "But...if you must know, we're going back to the hotel where I'm planning on getting Treble-boned by my best friend and/or lover." She said winking at Jesse. "So if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

"But, but...you can't go, they haven't announced the wi-."

"-Aubrey...STOP! Let it go." Chloe interrupted. "I know you're concerned about her, but she's not you and Jesse isn't Uni. So let...it...go." Stepping in to shut down her former captain, the ginger carried on. "What Michael did to you was unforgivable, and with Baloney Barb of all people. There was a time and place for that _oath_, but not anymore...it has to go and you have to let yourself heal." Pausing to take a breath. "Beca has a decent guy who's nothing like the rest of them." Chloe said turning towards the Treble leader. "So help me Jesse, if you hurt her and make me eat my words-"

"-I won't." He interrupted, raising his right hand in protest, with his left arm firmly around his girlfriend's waist. "You have my promise which is as good as my word." He urged, turning to face his petite girl. "I could never hurt Beca." He said softly with his hand caressing her jawline. "Because...I love her." Pausing to address the woman of his dreams directly. "I've always loved you."

With Jesse's public declaration taking Beca by surprise she pressed her lips against his then buried her head in his chest and tried desperately to hide her tears of joy threatening to surface. She was in love with Jesse and now with his admission she knew he felt the same for her. With some of the Bellas and Trebles within earshot of the conversation they wiped their own watering eyes and bid the couple farewell as Jesse escorted his love outside the auditorium to the hotel they were all staying where Beca and Jesse would spend their first evening together as a couple in love.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story being published so thank you for taking the time to read. If you would like to see more please review and make any suggestions for future stories (Jeca only) and I'll do my best to deliver.


	2. Part 2 - After The Kiss

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: The Bella's Oath - Part 2

A/N: This is the continuing story of how a bad ass Bella took down the oath and made a nerdy Treble her very own. These are the events following the famous "kiss". Jeca all the way. T rated for language and suggestive material.

* * *

**Lincoln Center - ICCA Finals - New York, NY - 2012**

Holding hands Beca and Jesse exited the auditorium and ran right into Professor Mitchell and his wife who were waiting in the lobby to get a glimpse of the young couple before they left the premises.

"Oh!" Beca asserted, wanting nothing more than to escape the judgement of her parental unit. "Dad! Sheila!" She continued her introductions. "You remember Jesse...we were just-"

"-We're so proud of you, Becs." Her father praised, pulling her into a bear hug. "Both of your groups were amazing." Dr. Mitchell complimented, releasing his daughter then extending his hand out to Jesse.

"Thank you Sir." Jesse smiled accepting the professor's overly firm hand shake.

"So...where are you kids off to?"

"Um...Jesse and I are headed back to the hotel where we're all staying. We...have a lot to Erm...talk about."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened in there?"

"Yes Sir...it does." Jesse jumped in to take some of the heat off of Beca. "But my intentions with your daughter are strictly honorable."

"I know that Jesse and I trust my daughter's judgment." He smiled at the nervous young man standing before him, then looked between the couple knowing something was up but decided it was best to not pursue further. "You kids enjoy your evening and come by the house for dinner when you get back."

"We will dad, and thank you both for coming out to support us." Beca paused then decided she should tell them more. "Um...just so you know, Jesse and I, well...as you probably saw inside, we're together now, so you'll be seeing a lot more of him."

Pulling Beca into a surprise hug, Sheila nearly squashed her petite stepdaughter as Jesse's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline with his jaw dropping in shock. "Oh darling! You were right...she's not a lesbian! I'm so happy for you Rebeca, and you have a boyfriend who's actually cute."

_If looks could kill Sheila would have been road kill splattered across the Autobahn._

"Okay! That's enough...no more hugs." Beca smiled through clenched teeth as she pulled away from the claws of her insulting step-monster and used her boyfriend as a protective shield. "You guys have a safe trip home and we'll see you when we get back."

As they gained some distance from the Mitchell's, Jesse couldn't help himself as he doubled over in laughter at his girlfriend's expense.

"Seriously!? I can't believe the nerve of that bitch...what the actual fuck!" She fumed as Jesse continued to guffaw. "Just because she's never seen me with a dude..."

"Well...your dad didn't think so." He continued to cackle, wiping moisture from his eyes. "C'mon...let's get back to the hotel so I can validate your sexual preference." He teased, while she gave him one of her signature smirks.

"I just can't believe you had to witness that." She said, shaking her head in embarrassment. "I've never been so humiliated..."

"You think they're bad, wait until you experience my parents." Jesse forewarned, taking her hand in his as he led them outside to a long line of people waiting for taxi cabs. "Stay here and I'll get us a ride."

A minute or so later Jesse's attention is diverted to one of his fellow Treblemakers.

"Have fun man...you deserve it." Unicycle snuck up behind Jesse as he whispered in his ear, handing him a folded card jacket from the hotel they were all staying at. The senior Treble smiled then ran off without any explanation as he disappeared into Lincoln Center's front entry. Thinking nothing of it Jesse looked down and saw a pair of keys cards tucked in the jacket with a different room number, hailed a cab and returned to retrieve Beca. As they entered the cab Jesse took his girlfriend's hand in his. "So...do you think your dad has any idea what I'm planning on doing with his only daughter?"

"Oh yeah...he totally knows."

* * *

_Later that night..._

**Trump International Hotel - New York, NY **

Sweaty and basking in their afterglow, Beca and Jesse enjoyed some post coital bliss while reflecting on recent events.

"Mmm...that was amazing." Beca purred, rolling onto her back, fixating on a tiny sprinkler head on the speckled white ceiling above them. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" She breathed.

"Well, you were too busy acting like a badass and pushing me away." He responded with a smirk, depositing a used condom in a waste basket next to their bed. Laying on his side, he faced his girlfriend and gently caressed her breast.

_The Treble leader was definitely a boob man. _

"I've got a secret for you." She exhaled. "I'm not really a badass; the tattoos, ear-spike and dark make-up...it's all part of my disguise; it makes me appear indignant and unapproachable."

"So, how's that working for you so far?" He chuckled, bringing her hand to his lips. "Is it keeping the riff-raff away?"

"Sure...it scared off Bumper." I still don't know what Amy sees in him...he's such a weasel." She continued her insult of John Mayer's newest background singer with a scowl, turning her head to face her main squeeze.

"Bumper had a thing for you?"

"Oh yeah. So did Kolio and Unicycle, but I turned them down."

"Huh! I didn't see that coming." Jesse sighed in disbelief. "Well...you are hot, but not as sexy as me, and now this (pointing to his bare torso) is all yours." He joked. "I'm just surprised Luke never hit on you."

"Oh...he did." Beca confessed as Jesse cringed at the thought of their station manager having his way with his girl. "Relax! I only had one date with the guy. It was all I could tolerate of his super alpha male egotistical bullshit."

"Did he ever touch you?" He dared to ask.

"Who...Luke? HELL NO! That guy is so in love with himself...he's so repulsive. He may be British, easy on the eyes and have a nice physique and all, but holy shit, is he dumb. If you must know the details, it was the night of Semi's after I yelled at you and stormed off. I met him at The Garage so we could check out some local talent. That night I heard the truth, I found out it was you who convinced that asshole to listen to my stuff." Pausing to sigh. "Even after I treated you like shit you were still supportive of me. God! I was so terrible to you. I'm really sorry for the crap I put you through, and I never did thank you for helping to get my music on the air."

"Hey! Stop beating yourself up." He was insistent. "Apology accepted and you're welcome. Even if we never spoke again I would've still pushed to get your mixes played."

"I don't deserve you...you're too good for me."

"You couldn't be more wrong. You're amazing Beca, and have a natural talent for creating incredible music. You're going to kill it when you get to L.A.." He raved on, stroking her arm.

"Thanks...but none of that matters if you're not part of it."

"Who says I won't be." He responded almost too quickly. "L.A. has just as much opportunity for me, if not more than N.Y.. My plans aren't carved in stone so who knows? You just might be stuck with me." His comment made her smile as she nuzzled him.

"So...what now?" Beca asked, not really knowing what Jesse would say.

"Right now we finish our degrees and lead our groups. But if you ask me, I'm going to spend every waking moment with my hot and snarky girlfriend."

"What about after graduation?" She asked again chuckling at his last comment.

"Get a paid internship at some movie studio I guess." He paused to look at his girl to gauge her reaction. "Then get married and start a family, but...that's much later." He said clearing his throat.

"Kids huh?" She hissed, never considering herself as the maternal type, Beca's eyes glazed over as she shook her head wondering what she was getting herself into because Jesse Swanson was definitely father material. "Dude...are you sure you're just nineteen?"

"Yep...but just for another couple of months." He responded proudly as she rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" He asked, wanting to know what was going on in her head. Giving it some thought, Beca considered how far things had progressed since the beginning of the semester.

"I didn't even want to go to college, but with my dad's teaching gig, it got me a free ride at Barden so I couldn't pass up the opportunity of a free education." She pondered the thought of it all and continued. "All I wanted was to be alone in L.A. to pursue my career. I never saw myself leading an all female a cappella group or in a relationship for that matter, having a post coital discussion about marriage and family with my best friend." Her voice trailed off. "My dad said he'd help me relocate after a year as long as I gave college life a chance. Now that I've done that I don't want to leave Barden anymore. What's up with that?"

"You're happy Becs, and it's not just because we've finally hooked up." Jesse continued. "It hasn't even been a year and you've already found a place to belong and have made some really good friends."

"It's true and plus I have a super hot boyfriend." She praised, making them both chuckle.

"It's just too bad it took almost a year to get together. I should've been more aggressive that night we watched our movie and told Kimmy Jin to come back later. I should have stayed in your dorm and insisted on that kiss."

"Dude...No! I'm glad you didn't. I wanted it too but the Bella _oath_... Ripped out vocal cords... Remember? I had to put the brakes on that night or I could have been kicked out of the Bellas."

"Fucking Aubrey and her damn _oath_! That bitch really needs to get laid in the worst way." Jesse seethed, for he was livid that it was her doing that kept them apart.

"I know! Right?" The Bella leader agreed. "But some of us are just luckier than others." She said turning over on her side to face Jesse, pressing her lips to his cheek and hand on his pecs.

"So...I have to ask you about tonight. Did you boob check me right after I wished you luck?" Laughing outloud Jesse covered his eyes with his hand and turned bright red.

"You saw that?" He asked as she could no longer contain her own laughter. "I thought I was being discreet."

"Oh, my God! It was so obvious! You totally checked out my rack."

"Okay...fine. You win. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Letting out a deep sigh Jesse caressed the length of her side making her shudder. "With your tight pants and low cut tops, I literally can't control myself around you, and now that I've gotten up close and personal with your tight body and totally awesome 'rack', I'm completely under your spell." He continued as his fingers grazed the swell of her breast making her skin flush. "So yes...I admit it, I snuck a peek just before going onstage."

"So basically all I have to do is give you access to my boobs and you'll be my own personal slave." She breathed, becoming more aroused as his skillful hand continued to ignite her senses.

"Yep...pretty much." He chuckled again. "We're sort of hard-wired that way."

"I noticed." Her eyes rolled back as he continued to fondle her.

"You know the Trebles have their own _oath_." He admitted, finally relinquishing her breast. "You wanna hear it?"

"Since when?" Beca asked with skepticism, propping herself up on one arm letting the blanket fall and expose more skin. "This I've gotta hear."

"Oh...it's always been there." He admitted, hooking a tendril of hair behind her ear-spike. "You sure you wanna hear it?"

"Does it involve sex with a Bella?" She deadpanned.

"What do you think?" It's more of a rhetorical question as Jesse gave a lopsided grin to his eye rolling girlfriend. "They call it Bella-boning."

Beca laughed so hard she snorted.

"Jeez! You guys really are a bunch of perverted weirdos." She said dabbing the moisture from the corners of her eyes. "And you're the worst."

"Yes...but I'm your weirdo who gives you so much pleasure."

"I'll have to give you that." She admitted, licking her lips. "What I do want to know is where you learned to do that thing with your tongue? I've never...you know, like that...before." The brunette boasted, running her fingers over his well defined abs. "I mean, fuck! You're supposed to be a nerd."

"I've got a secret for you."

"Yeah?" She asked with curiosity. "Tell me."

"I'm not really a nerd." He led on. "The juice pouches and movies...they're part of my disguise to make me appear ultra likable and approachable."

"So...how's that working for you?"

"It got you...didn't it?"

"Yeah...it sure did." She smiled, pressing her lips to her boyfriend's.

"So...do you like the way I work it?" He teased against her lips, eliciting more laughter from his love. "Would you be surprised if I told you my skills came from a movie?"

"Not at all." She deadpanned with an exaggerated eye roll. "You're so predictable."

"No, it's because you know me so well." He concluded as she reacted with one of her signature smirks. "But now you see the beneficial value of motion pictures." Rolling her eyes again she playfully slapped his chest. "Ouch!"

"So tell me nerd...will this instruction video be added to my 'movie-cation'?" She lightheartedly joked making him crack up. "If so, I might even stay awake for that one."

"You know I could arrange that, it's right here in-" She cut him off with a kiss making him moan with need as she explored his mouth with her eager tongue. The kiss continued to deepen as her hand traveled south under the comforter and around her trophy while Jesse's arms enveloped her.

"I'd rather create our own scenes." Beca whispered softly, draping her arm and leg over him, bringing her body flush with his. "God you feel good."

"Mmm...so do you." He murmured against her lips but then broke off the kiss. "Um...before we start another round can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She sighed dramatically, nibbling on his neck. "Ask away weirdo."

"Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling away.

"The whole serenade thing." He paused. "Not that I didn't love it, because I did. But how come?"

With their bodies still pressed together Beca reached for Jesse's face and caressed his cheek as her eyes began to water.

"Because I had to." She answered honestly, running her thumb over his lips. "I needed to apologize."

"Is that all?"

"No, but it's all I can give you right now." She appeared to be struggling in finding her voice, not ready to fully open her heart.

"It's okay babe, it doesn't matter anymore...I was just curious." He said kissing the hand that was caressing his lips. "I'm just happy you're finally letting me in. I'll wait for you as long as you need. I'm not going any-"

"-Why do you love me?" She cut him off, raising her head to look into his eyes. "I treated you horribly. How could you forgive me when I can't forgive myself?"

"I don't know...I just do. Why do we breathe?" He asked rhetorically. "When I saw you on that first day of school with those gigantic headphones around your neck, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. You had this edginess about you with a vulnerability I couldn't explain but I knew I needed to get to know you because this was someone with a story, and then we were signed up for the same internship, I thought it was fate." He paused to exhale. "I fell in love with you instantly, and there was no turning back for me." He finished with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah...I think it was the riff-off for me." She mumbled to herself, resting her head on his chest not realizing what she had just admitted to.

"What?" Jesse's eyes widened like saucers as Beca scrunched her face. "What did you just say?"

"Shit!" Biting her bottom lip she closed her eyes and sighed deeply while burying her face in the crook of his neck. She loved Jesse but wasn't prepared to tell him just yet. "Um...I didn't mean-"

"-Beca...you already know how I feel about you." While questioning her intent, he held her closer to him.

Resigned to the fact that she had already said too much, there was no turning back. Beca removed herself from Jesse's embrace and turned over on her back with the comforter wrapped securely around her. Looking up at the ceiling she took a deep breath and continued. "You really want to know why I sang to you tonight?"

"Yeah, I wanna know."

"Because it was the best way to get my message across that only you would understand." She admitted, turning on her side as she locked eyes with him. "I missed you so much and wanted my best friend back."

"What was the message?" He asked quietly as Beca shut her eyes momentarily knowing what she had to do.

"I'm getting there...just give me a moment." She struggled, taking more deep breaths and trying desperately to control her emotions. "I did it because...for the first time in my life...it happened." She paused again, maintaining eye contact. "You got under my skin and I fell hard for you." She finally let out as tears began to fall.

"You love me?" He choked out.

"Yes weirdo." She sobbed. "I love you very much." She finally opened her heart and was awarded with a passionate kiss that literally took her breath away.

As she was flipped over onto her back and pushed into a stack of pillows of the king size bed they shared, there was no other thought in her mind, Beca had found happiness in the arms of a bright young man who loved her unconditionally.

"Just remember who said it first." Jesse said smiling against her lips. "And for the record, I still believe we're going to have aca-children."

"Perhaps someday, nerd...but not tonight." She retorted, smiling back. "Now show me how you work it again."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

_The following morning..._

_**Knock...Knock...Knock! **_

"Room service!" A male voice announced from the hall outside of their hotel room.

Beca woke up with a start as Jesse swiftly jumped out of bed and onto his feet, then quickly pulled on his slacks.

"Stay here...I'll check it out." He whispered, leaning down to kiss his sleepy girlfriend.

"You'll get no argument out of me." She groggily mumbled into her pillow making Jesse chuckle. "What time is it?"

_**Knock...Knock...Knock!**_

"I'm coming!" Jesse yelled out, tossing Beca's bag to her. "Be right back."

Sitting up in bed Beca took out her iPhone and switched it on. Immediately she noticed a slew of text messages, mostly from the Bellas and a few from her dad, Benji and Donald.

_Holy shit! We won!_

"Hey Jesse! The Bellas made history!" She hollered out. "We're the first ever all female a capella group to ever win the ICCA's." Full of excitement Beca hopped out of bed and searched for her clothes that had been scattered throughout the room. Deciding she needed to take care of business first she entered the ensuite bathroom, relieved herself and found his and her bathrobes hanging from hooks behind the door. Quickly she wrapped it around herself and secured the sash, then joined a shirtless Jesse in the living area who was preparing a table with a full spread of breakfast items. "What's this?"

"Would you believe our friends set this up?" The Treble leader added as he showed his love a small typed card. "They had our bags delivered as well."

"Seriously?" Beca asked as she approached the feast. "What does it say?"

_**"Congrats on finally being together. With affection, your friends B's &amp; T's." **_

"Wow!" Is all she could say as she took the card from Jesse and re-read it several times. "This is awesome."

"I know...I still can't believe this has happened." He admitted as he motioned for Beca to join him at the table. "Hungry?"

"Mmm...yes! I'm starving." Taking a seat across from Jesse, the petite girl smiled and brought a piece of crispy bacon to her mouth and practically purred as she devoured it. "I could eat a horse."

"I can't imagine why." Jesse teased giving her a mischievous look. "You really do live up to that ear-spike."

"It's what you do to me weirdo." She flirted back. "So...here's a question." She paused to dish out some pancakes for them both. "Who's room is this? Barden reserved standard two double beds for sharing and this one is an upgraded king suite." She finished, pouring syrup over their buttered flapjacks.

"You're never going to believe it." He said, pushing his chair back from the table, Jesse rose to his feet and retrieved another small typed card attached to an unopened bottle of wine. "This one is addressed to you...do you want me to read it?" Stilling the fork in her mouth she nodded slowly.

_**"Beca, please forgive me and I hope you and Jesse will be happy always...sincerely Aubrey." **_

"Seriously?" She froze taking it all in as she placed her utensils on her plate. "But how and when?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "She must have done it when we were speaking with your dad."

"Damn it! I can't even stay angry at her. " She shook her head in defeat. "What am I going to say to her?"

"How about...thank you." He said simply. "Come to think of it, Unicycle was the one who handed me the key cards. Do you think they're back together?"

"That jerk cheated on her and caused the _oath_ in the first place. She would be an idiot to take him back." She paused to sip her coffee. "Then again, they did meet at clown camp..."

"What?" He burst out laughing.

"Yep...you heard me right. Apparently they go back a _long_ way."

"Well...that makes perfectly good sense then." He added. "You know, everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance. Even Aubrey and Michael."

Acknowledging him with a smirk, Beca stood up from her seat and climbed into her boyfriend's lap. Reaching for their mimosas, Beca and Jesse held their champagne flutes up as the Bella leader made a toast. "To us and to the end of a Bella tradition and start of another," Beca paused. "Here's to no more _oath_ and the freedom to love."

Keeping her from taking a sip, Jesse added one more toast. "To my incredibly talented and beautiful girlfriend, who not only owns my heart, but who made ICCA history last night by leading her girls to their first ever win." He praised. "I'm so proud of you babe."

Clinking glasses they downed their drinks and shared a passionate kiss. That morning they explored the suite that had been gifted to them, making love up until the time they had to check out. Their time in New York would be the turning point in their lives.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to those who welcomed me to the Jeca fandom and asked for more. THANK YOU!

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect**: You were my first review ever...a special thank you! **Cuticlecare**: The 'boob check' is definitely a real thing. **Gossipssweetlips**: Totally agree that Aubrey needs to be put in place. **Cajunqueen714**: The Bellas are a crazy bunch but they would definitely have Beca's back. **Raven12**: So glad you enjoyed my first effort. **ThatCrazyRandomPerson**: You asked for another chapter...I hope I didn't disappoint. **Angelfairy25**: Thank you for loving part 1, I hope you enjoyed part 2. **Waatp**: I think Aubrey is flawed and often misunderstood. She is also one of my favorite characters.

_**Feel free to follow me on Twitter under the same username: pitchslapped15 and I'll do the same.**_


End file.
